Mobile augmented reality, i.e., augmented reality based on mobile terminal, is a research direction combining augmented reality technology and mobile computing technology. Mobile augmented reality, which gets more and more attention, has become one of the hotspots in human-computer interaction field in recent years. Mobile augmented reality is the same as traditional augmented reality in essence, that is, fusing virtual information with real environment in a real-time and seamless manner by virtue of computer graphics technology and visualization technology in a scene when real environment is presented, and supplementing and augmenting real scene with virtual information. At the same time, mobile augmented reality can be combined with mobile terminal platforms, whereby the mobility of augmented reality technology can be played to the largest extent and a new sensory experience and interactive mode completely distinguishing from traditional personal computer platforms can be provided to users.
However, in the current augmented reality system, the virtual three-dimensional model (3D model) is directly superposed on real scene, and the application scope thereof is limited.
In addition, in the current mobile terminal, videos are played by general video player software. For example, when users need to watch videos searched from the network on their mobile phones, the videos can only be searched from the network and then played by general player software. Traditional video playing manner is relatively outdated and lack of attraction, and thus cannot provide a new sensory experience and interactive mode completely distinguishing from traditional personal computer platforms to users.